1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image obtaining device such as a digital camera, and especially relates to when the settings of the image obtaining device are determined.
2. Discussion of the Background
A self-timer function, which imposes a delay for a predetermined time between an instruction of photographing and a time of photographing, is found on most cameras and permits the photographer to be in the picture. In the case of using the self-timer function, at first a self-timer mode is set on the camera and next a release button is pressed. In the above case, it is no problem that there are multiple subject persons such as in a group photo since a photographer can operate a self-timer photographing after the photographer focuses on any of subject persons other than the photographer. However in the case that the photographer take a photo of the only photographer itself, the photographer must focus on a position which the photographer will be in at a time of photographing, operate the self-timer function, and move to the position during a delay time. This has some problems, for example, whether the photographer can get to the desired position or not, whether there is an object for focusing on, and so on. As a result, the photographer may take a photo which has a lack of sharpness caused by the photographer that cannot get into position accurately, or there are no objects for focusing on instead of the photographer himself. In the case of the subject have no contrast or a recurrent pattern, it is difficult to focus on the subject.
Regarding a self-timer function, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-336265 discloses that a number of subject people are registered on a camera and the camera take a photo at the time of detecting eyes for subject person. The camera prevent taking a failed photo such that the subject person look away, the subject person closes his eyes, and so on.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-006154 discloses that a camera performs a distance determination during a delay time of the self-timer function. The operation does not need extra time because a releasing operation has a priority over the distance determination. Moreover, the camera has a focus priority mode and a release priority mode. However Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-006154 does not disclose a technology for easily allowing the photographer takes a photo of himself. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-006154 still has a problem that the camera fails to focus accurately in the case that there are cumbersome objects in the subject or there are no objects for focusing on instead of the photographer himself. Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-006154 has a problem that the camera cannot change a setting such as an automatic focus area and an automatic exposure area.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H5-053186 discloses that a camera flashes a light corresponding to photographing range. A photographer can recognize that he is in a photographable position when he sees a flashing light, even in the case that the photographer takes a photo of the photographer himself.